Breaking Flight
by Mana Raykatsu
Summary: Abby a normal girl who has wings her whole life changes when she meets a mysterious boy who also has wings they go on a jourey around the world but face truouble every were they go and slowly fall in love!  PS its funny please read!
1. Chapter 1 Running turns out to be good

Chapter 1 Running turns out to be good

I was running as fast as I could looking back to see nothing but trees but looking back and forward still running trying not to trip over any rocks I was about to open my wings but then I ran into a guy "AHHHHHH", I said tripping over him and knocking him down

"Ouch that hurt", he said rubbing his head

"I am so sorry are you ok?" I said looking up at him

He was cute he had brownish-red hair and beautiful eyes I blush and look away kind of fast I would want be a creeper when I first mate this guy and I don't want him to think oh my gosh she keep on looking at me CREEPER! No that's not what I wanted.

"Oh its fine I was just kind of shocked", he said smiling and looking in to my radiant blue eyes then got up and bushing himself off "Here let me help get up ", he said holding out his hand and I put my hand in his and our hands fit perfectly

"Thank you ", I said after I got up and half blushing "Well I better get going my little sister is going to get worry because she getting home about now", I said trying to walk away

"Wait hold on what's your name I think I maybe know you", he said grabbing my arm

"Abby",

"Abby?" he said repeating what I just said

"Yes that my name what's your name ", I asked

"My name is Kyle and Abby I you go to my school and live in my neighborhood too", he said smiling

"Uh huh yeah…"

What he goes to my school and he lives in my neighborhood oh my gosh wow were I mean WERE IN THE WORLD I HAVE BEEN!

"Yep…uh", he said looking down at the ground and blushing big time

"Yeah what's is it ", I said smiling up at him

"Well do you what to walk home together", he said blushing so much he looked like he was going to blow like a big BOOM!

"Yeah I guess that would ok but I would like that too,"

So we walked together and we talk it felt like forever before we got to the neighborhoodhe was so cute I couldn't to look at him he was so cute we were so much alike it was awesome but I still wished we walked slower but we would each other school so I guess it would be ok

"Which house is yours?" he asked looking around the neighborhood

"Uh that one", I said pointing at the house with really dark red brick but really pretty with all the flowers put out in the garden and stuff it brought back so many good memories of my parents and our family but our house to me and my sister is like a mansion to us because it is just us me and my sis but its ok as long as we have each other we will be fine.

"Oh my gosh I have wondering who's lived here", he said looking in awe of my house

"Yep now you know", I said as we walking up the steps to my house "Well I will see you tomorrow ok and thanks for walking me home that was so sweet", I said smiling

"Yeah no problem", he said blushing

"See you later",

"Bye",

I watched him as he walked down the street and turned around and I waved and he waved back. I grabbed out my key from my pocket and put in the lock and opened the door walked in and shut the door behind me.

"Luna I am home", I yelled up at the stairs

I heard loud foot step and my little Luna showed up at the top of the stairs she looks so much like me when I was seven she has long wavy blond hair (like me yeah) but she has beautiful green eyes like dad had but I have moms radiant blue eyes. Luna is wearing her cute sun dress that is white with pink, orange, yellow flowers on it and her hair was down with a yellow flower clip in her hair.

"Are you not going to come and give me a hug", I said holding out my arms

"Oh yeah I forgot", she said jumping an unfolding her beautiful wings I caught her and she folded her wings in and she gave me a hug and I put her down

"Are you hungry", I asked

"Very" she said smiling in her cute way

"Here let me get changed and I'll make diner",

"Ok", Luna said walking into the living room and turned on the TV

I walked up the stairs my room is pretty big for a regular room Luna and I said we both wouldn't get mom and dads room but only if we want to sleep together. I walked into my room and pass the mirror AHHHHH I look bad I mean bad like I just woke up and like a rats nest my poor hair. I can't believe that I look like….uh. I am 15 I have long golden hair likes my sister and it's about more than half way down my back I have full bangs and I am kind of tall so many people say I look like my mom and I like that it make me comforted.

"I can't believe I looked like this when I was with Kyle", I sighed

Well I can always clean for tomorrow YES that's what I will do that. I first untied the bows in my hair and then picked up my bush and gently bush though my hair and made it soft and back to normal to its wavy self. Then I got out of my school clothes and changed to a short black skirt with a white tank top and my black lace up boots and final with my navy blue jacket went down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Hey Luna what do you want to eat" I asked her from the kitchen

"Uh…..how about some rice balls and green tea", she said

"Really wow what is this all of a sudden you want to eat Japanese food?"

"Yea since you like I want to try them please sis and its kind quick to make too",

"Ok", I said getting rice out of the cabinet.

About an half hour later I finished with every and by 7:05 we were done with dinner and cleaning up the kitchen and put the extra rice balls in the fridge and finished cleaning up i went upstairs and Luna was watching TV. I went into my sister's bathroom and turned on the water for her bath

"Luna you need take a bath already on so it wont take much longer", I yelled down to her

"Ok I am coming up" she yelled back up to me and shortly after she walked up the stairs and came in the bathroom "I got it from here from here sis ", she said smiling again

"Call me when you get out" I smiled back at her

"Wait I think you should go for a fly and by the time you get back I should be out of the bath and it would clear brain or give you time to think ",

"Thanks Luna you really a great little sister ", I said grabbing and hugging her

"Abby you go on the fly before its gets to late" Luna said back out from my hug

"Ok your right I see you when I get back", I said walking out of the bathroom and closing the door behind me

she was right I haven't gone flying in forever I was GOING to fly home from school but NOOOO I had to ran into Kyle but I guess that's ok. I walked down the hall to my parents room toke a deep breath and opened the door walked through trying not to break out into tears and opened the door to the baloney the wind whipped though my hair. I stood there minute and then walked to rail on the edge of the baloney and then …..jumped off (p.s. we live in the woods kind of so its ok no would see me) I fell for a little and opened my beautiful wings that caught the wind and lifted me up into the sky. It was beautiful the sun was setting I couldn't help smiling.

"Wow", I said

Its was amazing my favorite thing is flying but then I saw this black objected ahead of me so I deicide to get closer I flew above it so it would see me but it wasn't a it or thing its a guy he had dark hair and black wings and wings and wait what HE HAD WINGS WHAT THE HECK! I blinked a couple times and looked closer and he really did I thought me and my sister were the only one who had them but now I had a different thought about that now.

"Hehehe", I said he look around to see were the noise came then he look up "Oops", I said then flapped my wings faster to speed up. CRAP he followed me what he trying to do was he bad I mean he was wearing dark clothes but it didn't think he was.

"Hey stop ", he yelled at me over the wind

"Huh ", I said stopping but then he ran right into me and everything went black…...

That's the end for this chapter I will be posting the second chapter soon I hoped you like it thanks! :D But it's a cliff hanger so please read on! Mana


	2. Chapter 2 I meet a mysterious guy

Chapter 2 I Meet a Mysterious Guy

"Hey are you ok hey", a voice yelled

I opened my eyes slowly and saw a guy inches from my face I jumped up quickly but then got really dizzy and start to fall but he caught me

"Shouldn't of jump so quickly cause you hit your head pretty hard", he said laying me down on his lap

He had black hair and dark brown eyes that looked black. He also had longish hair that look really cool now that I was closer to him he didn't look so evil (ok I maybe misjudged him at first GOSH don't rub it in.) I blushed the whole time I didn't even know this guy and yet I was laying on his FREAKING LAP HOW DOES THIS HAPPEN!

"Are you ok now?" he asked looking deep into my eyes

"I feel better than I did but….who are you", I said feeling rude at the end and look up into his dark eyes that looked like a dark emptiness

"My name is Fang" he said looking away from me

"It's nice to meet you Fang and I am Abby" I said sitting up and looking at him and then he looked right back me I smiled.

I felt butterflies in my stomach the whole time I talk to I didn't know what to do

"So I saw you I have wings too that's cool and how are old are you", I started to ask him questions and kind of laughing while asking "Hey are yo-"

"Shhh don't ask any questions", he cut me off by putting his finger on my lips

I nodded he pulled his finger away and he looked off into the sunset I just looked at him trying to figure out what he wanted I know by now Luna was freaking out and wounding were I was. I didn't know what to do so I looked around we were somewhere deep in the forest but there was a light breeze.

"Hey Abby", he said finally

"Yea what is it",

''Can you stand or does your head stil-",

"Shhhh", I cut him off and winking and putting my finger on his lips "I don't know if I can stand and my head doesn't hurt that bad", I said and taking my finger off his lips he smiled this half crooked smile that made my heart skip a beat and made me blushed big time and looked away.

"I need to get home my little sis is probably worried", I said trying to stand up but I was shaking really bad I got dizzy but Fang stood up really quickly and caught me

"I'm ok ", I said he let me go I was ok then I got dizzy again and he caught me again "I am sorry if I am heavy",

"No your not heavy at all your as light as a feather", he said

WHAT DID HE JUST SAY! Are you freaking serious well at least I am not a burden to him so that's ok.

"Ok that's good…", I said looking over and saw a black bag "Is that yours ", I said pointing at the bag

"Yea it's mine",

"Were is your house?"

"Um…I don't have one well I did but….never mind",

"Oh I sorry I didn't mean to bring it up", I said feeling really bad

And then I got this idea what if he stayed with us me and Luna for a little while. It would work I were else would he go and I can't let someone do that if I can help it YES THAT'S WAT I AM GOING TO DO!

"Hey why don't you come and stay at my house because we have a guest room please I don't you to be alone",

"Ok ….WAIT WHAT!"

"Come stay at my house ok?"

"But what would your parents say",

After he said I felt like a knife just was thrown at my heart which was hard for me every time someone brings up my parents

"Um I don't have any parents they died a long time ago", said looking at the ground

"Oh I am so sorry",

"No its fine but you're coming to my house to stay for a little while ok", I said smiling

"Ok for a little while hey but would your little sister be ok with this?"

"Yea I think but she is only seven so I think it would be ok", I said

"Are you ok now", he asked I realized that I was still in his arms

"Oh I sorry I think I will be fine tile we get back to the house", I said backing away from and unfolding my wings "You coming", I said smiling at him

"Yea of course." he said picking up his bag and unfolding his black wings

Together we jumped and toke flight heading off into the sunset it felt different flying with someone else but I liked the feeling. He flowed behind and made every move I did and in less time we landed on the balcony of my parent's room

"This room is my parent's rooms so please don't touch anything", I said folding in my wings and sounding like a mom

"Ok", he said and he folding his wings

And we walked in he look surprised that we didn't use this room. The I opened the to go into the hallway and we down it walking towards the guest room that was right next to my room but we had our own bathrooms.

"Here you go this will be your room ", I said opening the door to the guest room and he walked in behind me and laid his stuff down "Here put her dirty clothes in the hallway so I can wash them for you ok",

"\Yea thank you ", he said and gave me that smile then I heard Luna footsteps

"Abigail Jones!" Luna said running into my arms "I was so scared you took so long and I didn't know to do", said breaking out into tears

"Luna its ok I would never leave you", I said hugging her and she stopped crying "Luna I would like you to meet someone Luna this Fang and Fang this Luna",

"Hey Luna it's nice to meet you", he said bending down and holding out his hand for her to shake

"Hi Fang it's nice you meet you too", she said shaking his hand

I couldn't help to smile that made me really happy that we would all be happy

"Oh sis I forgot go and take a bath is ready ok "she said

"Uh ok", I said walking out of the room and in to my bathroom

And turn on the water and you know what I did after that and got in and unfolded my wings(if your wondering how the heck do take a bath or shower with wings well the answer is the we all have really big bath tub and the shower is too) and got in it felt really good. In 30 minutes I got out and got dress but I had to keep my wings open so they could dry I changed into some pajamas short shorts and put on a long t-shirt. Then I blowed dried my hair and put it into a pony tail and walked out of my bathroom into my room and set down some stuff the walked down the hall to Luna's room and stopping in the door way

"Luna are you ready for bed ?" I asked

"Yea", she said running out her bathroom and getting in her bed

"Ok good night I love you", I said turning off the light

"I love you too", she said as I closed the door

I walked quietly walked to the guest room and knock softy on the door

"Fang ah-", I turned around quickly sand started to blush hard he was putting on his shirt AHHHHHH!

"Oh sorry you can turn around", he said

I turned around and let out a big sigh then I look up to see Fang in long pajamas pants that were black and a black shirt (well I guess he really likes black)

"Are you ok Abby?" he asked

"Yeah sorry was just thinking about something",

"Ok did you want something?" he asked

"Oh no I was going to say good night so good night", I said kind of stumbling over my words

"Yeah ok good night I am going to bed", he said

So I walked out of his room and shut the door behind me and walked into my room and turned on my dim lamp and sat down on my bed. My room is a teal blue (well the color anyway) but I have black and white lanterns hang from my ceiling I have a black sleigh bed and lots of cool things and I have a desk , lots pictures of me and my parents and all our family. My parents died only a couple years ago in a car crash it was hard for me because I had to do everything and I was only 13 years old.

"Ok Abby get your mind at of the gutter", I said slapping myself lightly on the cheeks and got to turn off my light.

I was at the lamp and I stopped and my stomach rumble really loud crap I forgot to get to something eat so I tipped toed out my room then down the stairs. And finally in the kitchen and I turned on the stove light and got some food at of the refrigerator. I snacked away I didn't realize how hungry I really was. Then I heard light footsteps and freaked out but it was just Fang

"Hey what are u doing up still", he asked "I thought you went to bed already",

"Well see I was going to then I got really hungry and yeah", I said

"Oh you see I haven't eaten since yesterday and yea you get the point", he said and sat down at the table

"Oh my gosh here I make u something real quick but here have these rice balls I made", I said getting out the rice balls and setting them down at the table.

I got in the closet and put on my apron started making food I made some rice and miso soup and lots of other stuff for him to at and set on the table

"Is this a enough for you", I said taking off my apron and sitting down at the table

"Holy crap yea this is PERFECT", he said and started to eat

I looked at him and smiled it was cool seeing someone besides Luna eat my food and really like it that made me happy.

"Thank you for the amazing food", he said as he was setting his plate

"Yep no problem anytime hehe", I said smiling

I got up and got all the dishes and washed them and put them in the dish washer. I could feel Fang looking at me the whole time not moving just watching

"Hey Fang",

"Yeah what's up",

"Are you ready to go to bed now ?"

"Yeah after your great cooking you bet", he said smiling his half crooked smile which made me kind of happy

"Ok let's go upstairs", I said wiping my hands off on a towel

"Yep", he said getting up and pushing in his chair

"Remember to be quite because Luna is sleeping",

"Got it I'll be real quite", he whispered

And we walked up the stairs and parted ways once we got the stairs we said good night (again) and he closed his door and left me in the hallway. So I walked in my room turn of the dim lamp and got in bed then slowly closed my eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

Heyy I hope you guys like it sorry it took long my laptop broke XD soo ya I really hope you like it! 3

Mana R.


End file.
